matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper Machine Gun
* * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 20.0.0 |efficiency/_damage = 59 |fire_rate = 100 |capacity = 150 (max 750) (300 default) |mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed |cost = 650 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky light machine gun with a predominantly dark color, stock, 150-round honey magazine box with an eagle-like symbol. It is equipped with a 6X optical sniper scope, bipod, handle grip and a cheek rest attached to the stock. Strategy It deals awesome damage, fire rate, capacity and fair mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. *Use the 6X scope in engaging enemies in long ranges for advanced accuracy. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *Useful for targeting Jetpack users, if you master the skills required very well. *This weapon features an excellent accuracy at long range, which allows you to eliminate snipers. *Its fire rate can easily shred multiple armored enemies in one fell swoop. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo, even though it has 150 rounds. *The has a long reload time, so have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *Keep moving while sniping since being stationary will render you vulnerable to counterattacks. *If locked in a sniper fight, take time to aim with this weapon. However, you must benefit from its massive capacity, being 150 rounds on use. Counters *The Jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *Try to shoot them from far away. However, be careful, as this weapon has great range and a 6X zoom. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further, as this weapon has a somewhat low mobility. *A one shot weapon, such as the One Shot and Anti Champion Rifle, can kill your opponent before they kill you with this weapon. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Try to use a wall break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. **However, be mindful the damage decreases if you hit someone through a wall, so you will need to get a couple shots in in order to kill your target. *Avoid staying in one place, since you will be left vulnerable regardless of the range. *Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Area damage weapons and shotguns can be used to counter at close range, where is its weakest. *Hide behind solid objects since it can pierce only through enemis , but not walls. people *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. Recommended Maps * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It somewhat resembles the Mad Chaebol due to the weapon shape. *Originally, before being released, it was planned to have a suppresor but it was scrapped as it was found out that firing multiple rounds with an equipped suppressor will cause the suppressor in question to overheat and form red parts within it. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Scoped Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary